Conveyor transported materials—specifically particulates or granular material, such as seed or grain—are best moved by a conveyor equipped with a cleated belt. Cleated belt conveyors are an effective solution for transporting materials through an incline. The cleats members are affixed at predetermined locations on the belt. The cleat members can have notched edges forming gaps between individual cleat members. As the flat conveyor belt is directed through a curvilinear structure—such as a tube—both the conveyor belt and cleats adapt to the shape of the curvilinear structure. The arrangement and shape of the cleat members cause the individual cleat members to form a cleat wall, thereby, preventing materials from sliding on the conveyor belt during movement of the conveyor belt through the structure.
In certain applications there is a need for improved material conveyance rates. In the agricultural applications, there is only a narrow window for planting or harvesting. The operator requires that grain from a wagon or truck be transferred as quickly as possible. However, additional damage to the grain can be caused by increasing the belt speed and increasing the diameter of the tube decreases the portability of the conveyor system as well as increases the cost to manufacture the conveyor system. This requirement has proved especially challenging when transferring particulate or granular matter at angles greater than 30 degrees. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a conveyor belt that can transfer material at increased conveyance rates, without increasing the belt speed.